nitromefandomcom-20200223-history
Talk:Icebreaker: A Viking Voyage
Title + music I understand why this page would be called Ice Breaker iOS (on the title and iPhone news page), but doesn't the menu screen "A Viking Voyage" already give away the name of the game? Plus, I noticed Dave Cowen mentioned the upcoming release of this game on his Twitter. I wonder if this means he'll be doing the music for the game. :/ 06:18, July 13, 2012 (UTC) :Problems like that offen happen. Sometimes Nitrome games have a sentence in the title, but that doesn't mean that it's part of the game's name. For example, Swindler could be named Swindler: The Great Drop n' Roller, as seen in the title, but that's not really the name, because the url, for example, says only Swindler, like Ice Breaker iOS. 09:45, July 13, 2012 (UTC) We got the images, but no source I cannot find this image on the Ice Breaker iOS site. I've checked the super feed me site, but it wasn't there. I also cannot find this image on Nitrome.com, although it possibly is because my browser is failing to load the latest version of the page (although I find that highly unlikely). Can anyone else find them? If no one can, then I'll delete them, as if they cannot be found they are obviously not made by Nitrome. However, some weeks ago I discovered something interesting. I noticed how there was a URL for each Ice Breaker iOS image, except for #9. So, I typed in #9's URL (simply changed any of the image's URL number to 09) and found this. It is possibly The Mysteryous User just stumbled upon some images through URL. Howeve,r if no URL can be provided for in 3 days, I'll have to delete the image as they aren't made by Nitrome.-- 21:58, August 8, 2012 (UTC) :It's on the Home tab of the Icebreaker iOS site. Can someone find the url? I can't do it on this stupid computer. 22:23, August 8, 2012 (UTC) ::I've found the Update1-1-.png image on here. Can't find the second image anywhere, though. -- 00:43, August 9, 2012 (UTC) :::Recognize any similarities in these two images? I think they're from the same level. 00:50, August 9, 2012 (UTC) ::::I see. But this isn't related to the current subject. Nice find, though.-- 00:53, August 9, 2012 (UTC) :::::The second image is from the iPhone tab on the regular nitrome site. 00:56, August 9, 2012 (UTC) Okay. I see it's showing up for you, as it isn't showing up for me. -- 01:34, August 9, 2012 (UTC) Subpage for the gallery Maybe we need to create a different subpage called, for example, Ice Breaker: A Viking Voyage/Gallery and add all the images there. Some images would appear in the other page anyway, but the gallery would be there. What do you think? 13:04, September 9, 2012 (UTC) :I'm all for this, as people may experience a long lag as all the photos are loaded. And there are a lot of photos. -- 13:23, September 9, 2012 (UTC) ::OK, I'll create the page. 19:22, September 9, 2012 (UTC) :::Great idea! We should still leave some images on this page, though. A few images will help enhance the layout of the article. 23:29, September 9, 2012 (UTC) ::::Exactly. Not only that, but they're almost completely related to the content in some cases. 23:34, September 9, 2012 (UTC)